1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Resist compositions used in the microfabrication of semiconductors using lithography technology contain resins.
A resin having the structural units of the followings and a chemically amplified photoresist composition containing the resin are described in Patent document, JP2006-276851-A.
